onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Richie
| affiliation = Buggy Pirates | occupation = Mohji's pet | residence = Karai Bari Island | jva = Tetsu Inada | Funi eva = Mike McFarland | birth = July 23rd }} Richie is Mohji's pet lion and a member of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance as part of Buggy Pirates. He is currently a member of Buggy's Delivery. He is classified as a Type C creature, "Big Savage". Due to his actions, he is a major antagonist of the Orange Town Arc. Appearance Richie is a large lion that shows a fierce expression during fights and confrontations. However, he can also show a goofy face when he is not doing anything. In the anime, his eye colors can sometimes change from white sclerae to scarlet red sclerae, or vice versa, depending on the animators. His eyes are usually white when he is in a comical or friendly mood, but red when he is in a vicious or enraged mood. He has golden brown fur and a pink mane in the manga. In the anime, his fur is green and his mane is purple. After the timeskip, he has gotten fatter, and wears a one-piece garment with white and orange rhombuses, and a white frill collar. Gallery Personality Despite his size and fierce look, Richie mostly acts like a kitten, having his own goofy moments when doing nothing. Richie is intelligent enough to adopt human-like mannerisms, but is otherwise not very bright and most of the time thinks only about food. Sometimes, his own crewmates will mistake his melodramatic longings for food as though he felt moved by a sad or touching moment if such has just taken place. Abilities and Powers Being a large lion, Richie can fight by biting and mauling his victims. He is fairly strong, having enough biting force to destroy a thick iron cage that not even Roronoa Zoro thought he could cut down and being capable of knocking Monkey D. Luffy away through a wooden building with a single swipe of his paw. History East Blue Saga Orange Town Arc As Buggy invaded Orange Town, Richie and Mohji beat up Chouchou the dog. They were then defeated by Luffy and knocked unconscious. When they finally came round, they once again get caught up with Luffy resulting in Richie being used as a shield by Cabaji. Buggy's Crew Adventure Chronicles During the fight between Cabaji and Mohji over who should be captain, Richie fell asleep and dreamed about being captain himself and fighting a dragon. He beat up Cabaji and Mohji (who had both been weakened from fighting each other) while sleep walking and was declared the new captain. However, he and the rest of the Buggy pirates got captured by the Kumate Tribe. Luckily, Buggy and Alvida managed to save them by defeating the cannibalistic crew. Loguetown Arc Richie and Mohji later participated in the attack on Loguetown. It was their job to burn down the Straw Hat's ship, which they failed to do as soon as it started to rain. Usopp found them and before Mohji could do anything, he slipped and bumped his head on the ship's hull, getting knocked out. After the Straw Hat Pirates escaped, they reunited with their crew. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Richie was later seen in the background (picking his nose) when Ace hopped on board Buggy's ship. Ace also asked Richie to jump through a hoop of fire. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Richie's appeared again when the Buggy and Alvida Alliance attempted to save Buggy from Impel Down, even having bought an Eternal Pose that worth quite much. While Buggy's crew was at first desperate to save their captain, Alvida explained about the dangers surrounding their decision and so they gave up and decided to follow Alvida. Among all of this, Richie was comically shown to only think of food and nothing else. Post-War Arc After Buggy reunited with his crew, Richie was seen in the background thinking about onigiri, candy, and cake. During the Timeskip 3D2Y Immediately after Buggy became a new Shichibukai, the Buggy Pirates received the summons to fight against the World Pirates. Coincidentally, they happened to come upon the World Pirates' ship and saw that Luffy and Boa Hancock were fighting with Sebastian. Richie then followed the rest of the crew as they boarded the enemy ship. On board the ship, they watched as Byrnndi World defeated Luffy and then went to help revive him. Later, they encountered Gairam who attacked them with his Devil Fruit powers. During the attack, while the rest of the crew were cheering on Buggy for his supposed words of encouragement to Luffy, Richie thought about ice cream. Then while the crew continued cheering and while Buggy was thinking about the Impel Down escapees' bounties being higher then his, Richie changed to thinking about curry on rice and then a melon. However, when Gairam began attacking again, the crew made a run for it while Mr. 3 fended off the attack. Eventually, however, Gairam is defeated by Hancock and the crew escaped outside the ship. Outside, they saw a fleet of Marine ships approaching, which then began to fire on the World Pirates' ship. Buggy and his crew then make their withdrawal back to their own ship. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Richie made his first appearance after the timeskip at Karai Bari Island at Buggy's Delivery, where he was seen sitting behind Buggy at a feast with Mohji, Cabaji, Alvida, and Galdino as they celebrated the defeat of Donquixote Doflamingo and the positive effect it had on their business, before Mohji revealed the resignation of the New Giant Warrior Pirates from the dispatch company to align themselves under the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates. One Piece: Stampede He and the rest of the Buggy Pirates are attendants at the Pirates Expo in Delta Island. Wano Country Arc After the abolishment of the Shichibukai system, those on Karai Bari Island were confronted by a Marine fleet led by Stainless. Major Battles *Richie and Mohji vs. Chouchou *Richie and Mohji vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Richie Pirates vs. Kumate Tribe Early One Piece Early sketches of Buggy's crew featured a version of Richie which was no bigger then a normal lion and also appeared more sinister looking. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Richie's fur is golden brown, while his mane is red. In the anime, he is given light green fur and a purple mane. Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece: Round the Land *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Support Appearances *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece: Grand Adventure *One Piece: Dance Battle Trivia *His name and his species are likely a nod to musician Lionel Richie. *Richie's favorite food is meat. References Site Navigation fr:Richie it:Richi es:Richie ca:Richie pl:Ritchie ru:Ричи Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:Buggy Pirates Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Orange Town Characters